Me, You and―Baby?
by AmyRoth
Summary: How did I end up in this position? The condom broke. I know how stupid that sounds. It's the reproductive version of the dog ate my homework. SasuTen. (HAPPY BIRTHDAY Princesshyuuga01)


**_Dedicated to Princesshyuuga01...Happy Birthday!_**

Tenten stared down at the pregnancy test she held so tightly in her hand. Shock flowed throughout her veins as she attempted to comprehend the forming cloud of motherhood that now hovered over her head so imminently.

Was she ready for this sudden change?

Would she be able to live with herself knowing her bright future as kunoichi would most likely never be fully realized with a child to care for?

Yet, of all those worries that swarmed around immensely in her mind. Only one question probed an immense fear in her. That hit her to the very core.

Her husband...Sasuke...what would he think?

Tenten knew for sure whatever directly affected her she could handle. Her own self and happiness was the very least of her worries.

Sasuke; he was her life partner. She couldn't provide him with a child he wasn't ready for! It would tear them apart and instigate resentment for years to come.

Sure they had been married for a few years now, and they absolutely couldn't have been any happier. Yet, uncertainty had taken such a strong hold on her heart...that she couldn't help but to dread what the consequences of this discovery would be.

"Damn it, Tenten…" she hissed to herself quietly, hastily disregarding the test into the trash can on the side of the toilet without any thought.

She should have known better of course, she was a grown woman and was fully aware of the consequences of being intimate with Sasuke. Especially since he never showed any inclination towards children, so it was difficult to assume how he felt about them.

But still, the question of _how_ still lingered as she slowly began washing her hands. It seemed to haunt her very being. She simply couldn't decide on how she should feel about this finding.

Should she be overjoyed?

Upset?

So many uncertainties and questions overtook her mind as she finally exited the bathroom, her face showing almost no emotion or signs of her inner turmoil.

Tenten stood still for a moment, feeling the area on her stomach where her baby would be growing for the next nine months. She suddenly felt herself smile as she slowly began walking to the kitchen, hoping a nice glass of ice cold water would calm her nerves and allow her to think straight.

She pondered the possibilities of how to reveal her pregnancy to Sasuke as she grabbed a glass out of the cabinet. Filling the cup with ice, her mind began weighing the possibilities.

" _Should I just come out and say it? No…"_

" _A letter? Note?"_

" _Maybe a cake?"_

"A cake…" Tenten finally murmured to herself, she dabbled on the idea a little longer. Envisioning the look on Sasuke's face when he finally got home, to a mysterious cake. It would definitely arouse suspicion, alright.

She hummed to herself as she started checking her pantry to see what ingredients she had. She envisioned something like a marble cake, hoping she could find blue and pink dye to infer a child was on the way. Instead of the traditional chocolate swirls. Tenten could only pray Sasuke got the hint when he would finally cut into it.

"Perfect!" she exclaimed, grabbing her cake mix and food coloring. Excitement begin to pulse through her veins as she began nearly dancing around the kitchen. Gathering all her ingredients and mix-ins.

"Hmmmm... will it be a boy?" She wondered out loud as she added tiny dabs of blue coloring to the cake batter.

"Or a girl?" she added, pink dye swirling in perfectly next to the blue. She watched as the colors began swirling on their own, slowly. Yet, never touching. Utterly perfect.

Tenten finally saw the oven was at the proper temperature, she carefully placed the cake in the oven to bake. Feeling such a whirlwind of emotions as she turned the timer and oven light on. Staring into space at it for a moment before turning to clean up her mess in the kitchen before it was ready.

Her nerves were getting the best of her it seemed, she felt so conflicted. Tenten finally felt so excited for her pregnancy but this one last piece seemed to be missing. The telling of Sasuke. She prayed this would be, _adorable_ enough for him to be happy as well.

She sighed to herself as she finished her last dish, drying her hands on the hand towel. What was she to do with herself now? The cake still had roughly fifteen minutes left and Sasuke wouldn't be home for an hour or so.

Tenten finally found herself gravitating toward the extra bedroom they had set up in the home they shared. She chuckled when she remembered how much convincing it took to let Sasuke allow them to live in a smaller home.

The room was rather plain, white walls and nothing too flashy with the bedspread. Yet, she could imagine herself decorating this room. Inviting Ino over on the weekends to help paint and design the room, watching as Sasuke and Naruto moved in the crib and changing table to go with it. _Maybe even a nice dresser to hold all the little clothes!_ Tenten gushed in her thoughts as she became warped in her own fantasy land.

She smiled so brightly to herself as she grew more anxious for the future.

 _Beep, Beep, Beep_

"The oven…" she murmured, snapping herself out of those deep thoughts.

Tenten could smell the sweet scent of the cake as she grew closer to the kitchen, she quickly grabbed her oven-mitt and took in the engulfing scent of cake as she opened the oven door.

"It looks perfect!" she beamed as she analyzed the final product when she placed it on the stove to cool off.

"My, my! So pretty!" she cooed as she quickly got a knife to poke a small hole in it with. Just to make sure it cooked all the way.

"Tenten, what are you baking?" she suddenly heard a voice ask.

She gasped, the knife slipping from her hands as she stared at Sasuke in shock. Tenen hadn't expected him home so early. _Of course he would, of all days for him to come home early. It had to be this one!_ she scowled internally.

"Sasuke! You startled me!" she snapped, beginning to search for the cake holder they had deep inside their dish cabinets.

Before she knew it he was at her side, his arms starting to draw her closer to him.

"Did I now?" he asked innocently, cupping her chin to steal a kiss from her.

Her heart fluttered as she nearly melted in his arms. She almost forgot about the cake.

"Sasuke, the cake!" she gasped, breaking herself free of his lips.

"Yes...the cake...why exactly are you baking such a... _colorful_ cake?" Sasuke asked, staring as the cake as Tenten flipped it over onto the cake stand.

Tenten shrugged as she began searching for frosting.

"I felt like baking...isn't that what a wife is supposed to do?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and waited for her to reemerge from the pantry.

"Since when were you so...domestic?" he then asked with a laugh, it utterly amazed him how she found an explanation in her baking with anti-feminism. Something was definitely wrong.

Tenten frowned at Sasuke as she struggled to open the frosting. "I can do as I wish, Uchiha...including bake!" She snapped as she held out the can for him to open.

Sasuke laughed as he opened it with ease, then sliding it back to her.

He carefully observed her technique as she frosted the cake with cream cheese frosting. She really did have a talent for baking.

When she was finally finished with the frosting she grabbed a small plate and knife, quickly cutting Sasuke a piece. He glanced down at the cake, pink and blue swirls beautifully entwined with the vanilla part. The colors though, they intrigued him. Blue and pink? What could those colors possibly symbolize?

"Blue and pink, huh?" he asked softly as he took his first bite of the slice.

Tenten already had her own piece cut, a much bigger one than his, he noticed.

"Yes...I thought it was a nice touch…" she muttered, her mouth now stuffed with cake.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" he finally asked bluntly, all cake aside he could tell there was something else going on here.

Tenten gulped, here it came. The moment she had been dreading all day. She slowly put down her fork, taking a deep breath before speaking.

"I'm pregnant." she finally stated, her eyes wide in fear of what Sasuke would say next.

Sasuke stared into space with shock, he couldn't believe the words he just heard. He didn't even realize his fork had dropped from his hands.

"Pregnant?" he murmured, "Are you sure?"

Tenten nodded, "I'm sure, Sasuke."

Within seconds she was scooped right back in his arms, being swirled around in a circle. He was laughing...laughing. She couldn't believe it, he was...happy! Joyous in fact.

"Why in the world would you be so indirect about that?" he then asked, curious to find out why she had been so nervous about telling him.

"I wasn't sure...I wasn't sure if you were ready yet. We hadn't even discussed it much and I didn't want to give you something you didn't want yet." she embarrassingly admitted.

"Tenten…" Sasuke stated, his hands stroking her cheeks. "You would never give me something I didn't want…"

Tenten laughed as she pulled him into her own embrace. "You're too much, Uchiha." she whispered into his ear.

"Never less than what I aim for, love." he whispered back into her own ear.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note: Hey there! This is a birthday story for Princesshyuuga01! I wanted to give her something special for her birthday so I wrote this short story for her! I hope you all like it! AND I HOPE SHE DOES TOO! Thank you for reading! :)**_

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESS! :)**_


End file.
